fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiara Yano
Commonly known as The Mother Dryad of Dryad Hair, Kiara has a very kind and motherly nature to her. She is a calm, strict and sometimes sweet person. Originally a rather weak individual, she grew exponentionally during the seven years that the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared. Appearance "I leave matters of vanity to the master. The only appearance that matters is that of the guild." ''- ''Kiara on appearance Kiara is a rather short young woman yet she is still well endowed with her above averagely sized bosom and a nice, supple and shapely rear. Her skin tone is very slightly tanned, and on her forehead is a red, diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead. She possesses a petite nose and amber eyes, her hair is shoulder long and as white as fresh snow. On her right thigh is the mark of her guild, Dryad Locks. She wears a bright red top with golden trimmings, pants of the same design and on her back she carries a magic staff that she uses for combat purposes. Kiara walks around in a very strict manner. Always her head held high, watchful eyes and almost never smiling. Much of this is because of how Dryad Locks had come to slowly become after the death of Miki Wood. Although, ever since Hotoke took over she has been seen to be a bit more relaxed and more commonly smiling. Much to everyones shared appeasement. Such a face was not meant to frown. Personality In the old days, Kiara was a very happy young child. She had a happy family which supported her decision to become a mage, her guild was not exactly the strongest, but they had a near unrivaled comradice. She was no master mage, but she didn't care. She just thought it was so cool that she could use magic. She was very full of energy, always asking her friends and comrades if they wanted to play or train together. Things then took a turn for the worse after Miki Wood died. As no one wanted to do anything any more and just decided to mourn and mope, she had to pretty much fend for herself in the guild. She then decided that the guild needed someone to straighten them up. She became more strict and harsh. No more happy-go-lucky. If the master wasn't going to do anything about the guild, then she would. After many years, she had basically become the strict mother of the guild, always keeping an eye out, always listening, always ready to stop a fight. Things would then start to change after Hotoke took over the guild. She, just like any other still remaining Dryad, had not forgotten what it was that he had done. Many more left, but she remained. She grew hateful and despised every inch of Hotoke's being. But slowly with time, she started to soften up. She saw the results he brought in and also the regret that he felt for their loss. And soon, she found herself being happy and proud again to be a dryad. Equipment 'First Staff' *Her first staff is a long wooden staff made out of oak and on the top of the staff is the miniature skull of a wyvern. Separately, this staff can cast ice spells. 'Second Staff' *Her second staff is a long wooden staff made out black wood and the top of the staff is shaped like a wooden grappling hook. Separately, this staff can blind her opponents. 'Third Staff' *Her third staff is a long wooden staff made out of ebony and on the top of the staff is a goat skull. Separately, this staff can cause drowsyness. 'Fourth Staff' *Her fourth staff is a long wooden staff made out of sequoia and on the top if the staff is an ankh. Separately, this staff can conjure shadows for stealth purposes. 'Fifth Staff' *Her fifth staff is a long wooden staff made out of fir and on the top of the staff is an eagle made out of ivory. Separately, this staff can conjure and manipulate lightning. 'Sixth Staff' *Her sixth staff is a long wooden staff made out of mahogany and the top of the staff is shaped like a fan. Separately, this staff allows the user to see through long distances and even trhough objects. 'Seventh Staff' *Her Seventh staff is a long iron rod made out of... well, iron and on the top of the staff is a crystal orb in the grasp of a hawk claw. This is Kiara's primary staff. With this she can send out powerful bolts of magic. 'Eighth Staff' *Her eighth staff is a long wooden staff made out serpent wood and on the top of the staff is a wind chime. This staff allows her to conjure and manipulate Light. 'Ninth Staff' *Her Ninth staff is a long rod made out of resin and on the top of the staff is the skull of a fox. This staff has no additional abilities. History Synopsis Relationships' Powers and Abilities Magic Staff: The Magic staves can produce magic, such as Earth Land Magic. The extent of her staves' powers are unknown. She was shown being able to use this magic alone to defeat the the whole Dryad Locks guild single handedly, including the former guild master. Though this does not speak much of her abilities as other than that she was able to beat the twenty members, who are all just about average in power and the master just being vaguely above them. *'Sleep Magic' (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): With the aid of her third staff, Kiara could cast a Sleep spell, capable of putting to sleep the entirety of Dryad Locks. It is not specified exactly how powerful this spell is, but she has stated that it is not on the same level as Mystogan's sleep spell. *'Skyscraper '(摩天楼, Matenrō): Kiara first plants five of her staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a Demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. *'One Layer Magic Circle:Spell Chains': Kiara uses one of her staves in order to create a magic circle covered in rune beneath the opponent, spawning multiple chains made out of pure magic to bind down the opponent to give her enough time to prepare one of her more powerful spells. *'Two Layered Magic Circle: Transportation': Kiara uses two of her staves in order to create to spots where magical circles will appear. After they are made, they disappear. If either Kiara or her opponent steps on the spot where the circle had been placed, the one who stepped on it will be transported to the spot of the other circles. *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water' (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Kiara uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back to the caster. *'Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song'(五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Kiara creates several Magic circles covered in runes above her enemy which release a contrated beam of magic power that damages teh enemy. *'Seven Layered Magic Circle: Holy Hymn': An empowered version of the previous spell. Seven circles covered in runes forms above her enemies which will release a powerful beam of magic power that damages the enemy. The spell has recived it's name for the song that must be sung to prepare this spell. Once the long preparation is complete, the spell will follow it's target around until it fires. *'Nine Layered Magic Circle: Apocalypse': This is Kiara's ultimate spell. It is quick to cast and execute, and it delivers tremendous damage and it can penetrate through any magical resitance. The prize for this magic is a very high magic cost. And by high i mean that it will take all of it and not just a little stamina. This spell is so powerful and frightening that many a wizard simply freezes in fear when they witness this awesome spell form above them. Stats Her stats are as follows: